


reconnect

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both need to feel that connection again, need to feel that reassurance that no matter what, they still have each other, they'll always have each other, that nothing can ever truly come between them, not now, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after 7.01 ends.

The ghosts of her tears still linger on her cheeks, dry, salty trails that make her skin feel tight.

They're not just tears from tonight, but tears from the past two months, worrying, fearing, not knowing where he was, what he was doing, if he was even alive.

He's here now, alive, warm, solid, his arm around her and her head on his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall as he breathes, the thrum of his heart steady under her fingertips. He's back where he belongs, but there's still fear in her heart, so much uncertainty, the questions of the past two months still hanging over their heads, along with a new one: _How do we move on?_

Her tears threaten again, and she swallows hard, turning her face against his chest as her chin quivers. His hand tightens on her shoulder, and she sniffles, trying to muffle the sound, even though she knows he can hear her.

"Kate," he whispers, his voice thick, and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispers back.

He shushes her gently, and she tips her head up to look at him. He's still him, still her Castle, but there's a lingering sadness in his eyes, even in the darkness. _I am so sorry for everything I put you through_ , and she knows he means it.

She pushes up to kiss him, her hand resting on his neck, and _god_ , she's missed kissing him. His arm slides around her waist as he kisses her back, his fingers digging into her side, and it awakens another desire inside of her. She's missed his hands on her body, fingertips tracing over her skin, missed how well he knows every single inch of her.

Maybe they should wait, maybe it's too soon, but she can't stop kissing him, and his fingers are in her hair, cradling her head in his palm, and she's unraveling inside, needing to feel him, all of him, to know with complete and utter certainty that he's back, that he's still hers.

They shift and roll together, shedding their clothes in between fevered kisses, and then she's on her back and he's inside of her, pressing deep. Her mouth falls open, exhaling a gasp over his lips, and her gaze flicks to meet his, staring into his eyes, so wide and blue.

A beat passes, and then his mouth is on hers again, kissing her as he begins to move. His movements are slow, but there's a desperation there, as much from him as from her. They both need to feel that connection again, need to feel that reassurance that no matter what, they still have each other, they'll always have each other, that nothing can ever truly come between them, not now, not anymore.

The kiss breaks, and his forehead rests against hers, their breath mixing between them, hot and quick. She's crying again, there's no point in trying to hide it, and his hips slow as he lifts his hand to her face, brushing her tears away before he lowers his head to kiss both of her cheeks.

"I love you, Kate," he breathes between kisses. "I love you so much."

She takes his face in her hands, sweeping her thumbs over his cheeks, her engagement ring sparkling in the dim lighting.

Finally, even though her heart still hurts, even though things still feel shaky and unbalanced, she smiles.

"I love you too, Rick."

He smiles too, a tentative curve of his lips that's so reminiscent of _her_ Castle, and she pulls him down for another kiss, her thighs squeezing his hips. He starts to move again, lowering his mouth to her neck, and her arms circle his shoulders, her eyes drifting closed as she allows herself to just _feel_ him.

When she comes a few minutes later, her head falling back against her pillows and her fingers digging into his back, she finally feels that connection again, and tears slip from her eyes to fall into her hair.

He slumps over her a few moments later, breath hot on her neck, and she slides her fingers into his hair.

"No matter what," she murmurs. He pushes up to look at her, his expression curious, and she smiles as she strokes his hair. "You and me. No matter what."

His eyes scan her face, and that tentative smile curves his lips again as he nods.

"Always."


End file.
